1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a housing adapted for use in an electronic device, and more particularly, relates to a housing adapted for use in an optical disc drive and having a weakening structure.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical disc has the advantages of being low in price, easy to carry, large in storage capacity, easy to keep, capable of being kept for a long period of time, and low in cost, etc., with its data being not easily damaged. Therefore, the optical disc has gradually replaced the traditional magnetic storage medium and become an optical storage medium indispensable to the modern life. As the optical disc is widely used, the optical disc drive for playing the audio-video information stored on the optical disc has become a necessary audio-video home appliance in daily life.
FIG. 1 depicts a schematic explosive view of a conventional optical disc drive. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional optical disc drive 100 consists of a lower member 110, an upper member 120, an optical disc read module 130 and multiple screws 140. The optical disc read module 130 is disposed inside the lower member 110, and the upper member 120 is used to cap the lower member 110 to form the housing of the optical disc drive 100. Furthermore, the sides of the upper member 120 and the lower member 110 are provided with multiple screw holes 122 and 112 respectively. The upper member 120 can be locked onto the lower member 110 by causing the screws 140 to pass through the screw holes 122 of the upper member 120 and the screw holes 112 of the lower member 110.
However, as the structural strength of the lower member 110 is generally higher than that of the upper member 120, the upper member 120 will be distorted under the influence of the lower member 110 when the dimension of the lower member 110 deviates greatly. Meanwhile, the distortion of the upper member 120 will also cause the lower member 110 to be distorted, thereby making the lower member 110 unable to lie on a table steadily. Any of the above-mentioned conditions will cause the appearance of the optical disc drive 100 to be uneven, and further reduce its product yield. To increase the product yield, it is necessary to produce the upper member 120 and the lower member 110 in more accurate dimensions, which results in higher cost.